There are many conventional techniques for communicating between satellites or between a satellite and a base station. One of the more common techniques of satellite communications uses a power amplifier. A problem when driving a power amplifier is how to control the transmitted output power while minimizing spectral regrowth due to compression. Due to gain variations from temperature and equipment alignment, the ability to control the power amplifier is compromised.
A conventional technique for controlling the power amplifier is to create a table of how a power amplifier responds to varying conditions of temperature, integration losses, gain values, EOL variances and other effects. The solution however has significant memory, computational and complexity cost. Accordingly, there exists a need for a way to maximize the transmit power of a power amplifier independent of intermediate frequency gain variations, temperature and equipment alignment while minimizing spectral regrowth due to compression of the power amplifier.